The Crooked Shinigami
by AoNoBleachShoujo
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki begins to experience unnatural events in his run-down apartment, leading him down a dark path that wants him dead, and a supernatural creature that wants him to go down with it. (The cover-art is done by a friend plz do not copy or claim as yours without asking her)
1. The Haunted Room (1)

**A/N**

**Hello my watchers, it's been sometime. I'm sorry for being away for some periods of time. Well I'm about to put up something special; just recently I finished The Crooked Man, a Japanese RPG game. It's absolutely beautiful, creepy, dark and epic. Now personally, I don't like the stories that are written when characters from another different series are put into another and they change its concept completely; well, that's exactly what I'm going to do here, but still have lots personality and the original concepts still put into it.**

**I just thought: "Hey, it be awesome if Bleach had its own version of the The Crooked Man, hell, it would be dark and epic." One reason I want to give it a shot because; Ichigo and David are somewhat alike, they both struggle mentally and physically, and they both have hidden skeletons in their closets. If you disagree, that's fine with me. If you don't like the story all together, then don't read and leave a negative review, that's the last thing I want.**

**Lets begin!**

**Characters in the chapter:**

**Ichigo/David**

**Uryu/Paul**

**Orihime/Marion**

**Masaki/Ichigo's Mom**

* * *

_There was a crooked man,_

_And he walked a crooked mile,_

_He found a crooked sixpence_

_And a crooked stile,_

_He bought a crooked cat_

_Which caught a crooked mouse_

_And they all lived together in a little crooked house._

* * *

**Ichigo's POV: **Ever since I was little, my mom taught me that nursery rhyme. After awhile of hearing it over and over, it made me think what it was talking about.

Then I knew the answer:

**THE CrOOKED SHINIGAMI**

_You gladly gave me everything for me, _

_You craved my happiness._

_You made me feel joy and it made you smile but now,_

_I feel your stress._

_Who has time for tears? _

_I'd never predicted I'd be begging and crying for you..._

_Till now..._

Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, age 26; just finished moving into his new apartment. It wasn't the best, but of course, better than nothing. Uryu, his best friend since he'd known since high school, finished helping him clean, along with his girlfriend Orihime, also known from high school helped pitch in.

Uryu wiped his brow. "Whew! all done. Things look nice and clean." He chirped, he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"But compared to you two, you're filthy." He smirked.

"Well I've noticed, neat-freak. How is it that you're wearing an all white shirt and you don't have a single spot of dirt on you?" Ichigo scoffed.

Uryu's glasses beamed with light, covering his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm awesome?" He boasted.

"In your dreams." Ichigo retorted.

To stop any further bickering, Orihime quickly changed the subject.

"Um Ichigo, is there anything else you need us to help you with?" She asked sweetly.

Ichigo's scowl vanished and turned soft towards her.

"Nah, you've done enough. I'm sorry for the trouble." He apologized. He turned back to Uryu.

"And thanks Uryu, for showing me the place. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me or Orihime anything. But to celebrate, we should all go out and get a drink sometime." Uryu smiled.

Orihime gasped in anticipation. "I look forward to it!" She beamed.

Both men chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well, it's time to go. We'll leave you alone and let you enjoy the place."

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, go on ahead, and be careful okay?" He said.

The both of them went out the door. Ichigo was alone. He sighed. Thing's have been rough for him, but now he was ready for a new start.

* * *

Ichigo sighed deeply.

"So my new life begins here."

He stretched his muscles, he was stiff and sore from cleaning every inch and nook and cranny of the room. Suddenly his eye caught something. It was a small, laminated object. It had Uryu's name on it.

"Aw man, the four eyes left his driver's license. Better get it back to him quick."

He grabbed it and put it into his coat pocket, which was a dark brown. He left out the door and entered the small corridor leading to the entry of the apartment room. He was about to grab the doorknob when he heard...voices? They were coming outside the room.

They belonged to Orihime and Uruyu.

"What were you thinking? That place should be burned down, this is the last place I would look for Ichigo to live in! He wanted to start fresh and this is all you give him?" Orihime.

"Look, you and I know him very well Orihime, he's not a billionaire, and he can't afford furniture. Please stop complaining, this is the best it's gonna get for him." Uryu.

Silence.

"You're right...I do want the best for him. I'm sorry I said something." Orhime.

"I'm sorry, too."

Their footsteps became more and more faint, then they were gone.

On the other side of the door, Ichigo still stood. He stood for about a full minute, then turned around.

"I'll wait to give him his license later. I'm hitting the sack."

He returned to the room finally. There wasn't anything special. The room contained just the basics; a TV, bed, stove, cupboard, a coffee table, small couches, sink, refrigerator, and a dresser with a phone on top of it.

He put his gaze on one item. It was an item he kept his whole life, given to him by his father, who he barely knew. A katana. His mother said to hold onto to it, which what his father told her.

In all honesty, he didn't care for the thing. He always thought about selling it which would give him a little money since he was poor. Yet, he couldn't; he felt that if that were to happen or he lost it, he would lose another part of his mother who was fading away, and she would be sad if she ever knew. So it was there to stay. His two younger sisters had their own place but he hadn't made contact with them in a long time. His father was supposedly in another country practicing medicine, which what Ichigo wanted to do.

His thoughts were cut off, by the sharp ringing of the phone.

He answered; "Hello?"

It was silent on the other end.

"Hello?" He repeated.

There was a sound like someone breathing heavily. Then the line went dead.

"What the heck?" He shrugged.

He decided to forget about it and went to bed.

"I'm so tired." He fell asleep.

**The middle of the night.**

Ichigo woke up and turned in the bed, he heard someone crying, it sounded like a woman or a child weeping.

"Damn..really? Who's crying? I can't take it." He moaned.

He sat up, and rubbed his face and scratched his orange hair.

"Is it one of the neighbors?"

He got up and staggered to the door. He went out and walked 4 rooms away from his, and he knocked. A female voice answered.

"Yes? who is it?"

Ichigo cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry but, could you stop making a ruckus in there? I can hear you." He stated.

"What? don't be absurd. I was asleep till you knocked on my door, what are YOU trying to pull?"

The door opened, and she popped out her head, her eyes puffy.

"Wait, you're the new tenant from room 205, right? If so, there's no way you can hear me from over there!" She frowned.

Ichigo could only stare back, confused.

"You-you're right. I'm sorry to have woken you."

"It's fine. Goodnight." She closed the door.

Ichigo turned to head back, then stopped.

"She has a point, there's no possibility I could hear from that distance."

He reached his door and shut it. He then heard a noise. It sounded like running water on full blast. It was coming from the bathroom.

"Woah! is this sink broken?" He turned the faucet off. The water was very hot which steamed up the entire bathroom. Something was on the mirror; it read;

**_"Under the Bed"_**

"That moron, Uryu. He's probably behind this, talk about bad taste in pranks."

Ichigo felt himself getting more and more agitated. He needed to get to sleep. He plopped back into the mattress, then he got up again.

"Under the bed, right? What could be there?"

As stupid as he felt for being curious, he had to look just in case. He put his hand up against the metal springs, and something thin and fluttery made contact. He pulled it out. It was a piece of paper from a notebook, with ruled lines. He unfolded it, and surprisingly, there was writing on it.

_"Ever since she left, I've spent every night clutching my pillow. I can't say goodbye, What am I supposed to do?"_

Ichigo lowered the paper further from his face. His heart sank just a little.

"Did the guy who used to live here write this?" He shook his head.

"I'll think about it later. I NEED to sleep."

He put the scrap of paper on the dresser and went back to bed.

* * *

The phone rang. Ichigo snapped his eyes open. He got up quickly and answered it.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

...

"No, it's not a bad time... I just woke up so..."

...

"I've just been busy, I haven't forgotten to..."

...

"Don't worry, I'll be coming to see her. Let her know that."

He hung up and sighed.

"So much for a fresh start." He grumbled. He looked at the clock.

"Crap, I slept in till noon... Huh?"

A couple of feet away from the dresser, a large crack was on the wall.

"I don't remember that being there. I better get going."

He went out the main door, and shut it. Outside, Uryu was standing close.

"Oh, hey Uryu. What's up?" Ichigo raised his brows.

"About that, did I leave my license on the table?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah, you sure did. Here." He handed it to him.

"Thanks. Are you going somewhere?" He said curiously.

"Yeah, to the hospital." Ichigo replied.

"Alright, I'll let you go then."

Uryu began to make pace, but Ichigo gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, did you write something on my bathroom mirror yesterday?" He asked.

"What? why the hell would I do that? Who do you think I am, a bratty kid?" Uryu remarked.

"I never said that smart-ass. I'm just asking."

"My answer is no then; I didn't do it."

"Right." Ichigo said. _Something really is off here. _He thought to himself.

"Sorry for asking. Just wanted to know." He began to walk away.

"Is there something wrong?" Uryu tried to sound concerned, but his facial expression didn't show it.

"No. It's nothing. I gotta go now." He walked away.

**A/N The hell is goin on here? XD Well Ichigo's about to give a visit to his mommy. Let's see what happens.**


	2. The Haunted Room (2)

**CHAPTER 2! Hey if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me in a PM, feel free to shoot them.**

* * *

The hallways of the hospital were filled with the sounds of phones ringing, and people and patients talking. Ichigo took little time to find the room he was looking for and went in. All the bustling sounds faded as he shut the door, and he shut it quietly, he didn't want to wake his mother who happened to be fast-asleep.

He felt reluctant to be there, he hesitated deciding whether he could just stand where he was and just watch or wait till he stopped dreading to be here. There wasn't much choice. He made his steps to the bed.

"Hey...Mom, it's me." He said gently.

The woman, Masaki opened her eyes. They contained a beautiful shade of chocolate brown irises. Her hair was a light chestnut. She smiled gently and sweetly at him.

"Oh...oh it's you..." She said tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm here." Ichigo said.

"It's you Isshin. It's been so long."

Ichigo sighed.

"I moved in to this new place, mom. And as soon as you get better, I'm going to let you live with me." He tried to sound as encouraging as he could.

"I hope you're getting along with Orihime. Weren't you and her going to get married?"

_She's just as confused as ever. _ Ichigo's eyes glazed with disappointment.

"Mom, I'm not Dad. It's me your son; Ichigo!" He cried.

Masaki turned to look at him, baffled.

"Oh who are you?" She sat up to get a closer look, anxious.

"It's me, Ichigo." He stated.

"This is my room, are you lost? just who are you?" She raised her voice.

_No. _Ichigo clenched his jaws, holding back the temptation to raise his voice.

Masaki frowned, then she became enraged quickly.

"I said, WHO are you?!"

She attempted to push him, but Ichigo grabbed her hand to avoid it. Her gentle brown eyes became fearful, dark, and cold.

"You son of a bitch. GET OUT!" She screeched.

The door to the room opened, two doctors came in.

"Mrs. Kurosaki!" They in no time rushed over to the fearful mother.

"And who the hell are you?!" Don't touch me!" She tried to hit the male doctor.

The other one gently nudged Ichigo, who could only watch the scene unfold.

"This isn't the best time, she's getting worse by the minute, you'll have to leave, I'm sorry."

Ichigo said nothing and began to walk off.

"Ichigo? Sweety?"

Ichigo gasped quietly, he turned his attention to Masaki.

'W..where are you going? Don't leave me!"

"Mom!" Ichigo cried.

"Your doctors exams are coming up, you should hurry and do them, I'm here for you if you need any help!"

The female doctor walked up to him.

"Please, you have to go." She urged.

"But..she said my-"

"I said leave!'" She enforced.

And so he did and closed the door. He tried not to hear his mother screaming and crying for him to come back.

"Damn it all." He put his hands in his pockets, head down and hair covering his eyes.

"Oh, are you Masaki's son?"

A man behind him in a white lab coat stood behind him.

"May I have a word?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said in a flat voice.

"I'm so sorry; she's gotten worse."

"And she still doesn't know me." Ichigo said sadly.

"It's common for patients like this, their moods change frequently. We want her to get better just as much as you do. We'll still keep watch."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ichigo was back into his apartment. He was mentally, for the most part, exhausted. He went into his office space, he was too tired to go into the living room where the couches were, he just wanted to sit down. He opened the door and let out a deep breath. He looked across for the chair that sits in front of his computer. Wait...

"Huh, that's weird. The chair's been moved?"

It was scooted to the right side, and the drawer beside it was opened ajar. He opened it wider, nothing was in it, but a scrap of paper was. It was the same kind he had found the night before.

"It's really crumpled up. It could just be trash."

He unfolded it and read it.

It had a list, a list of schedules for bar exams. A list like it meant it was from a school somewhere. Someone was working their way to be a lawyer.

"Did the other guy...who lived here wanted to be one?" He wondered out-loud.

"He left so much behind including his furniture, it's like he just gave up and scrammed."

Ichigo found himself to have the energy to walk out of the office room and into the living room, he wanted to sleep. Not a chance.

The phone rang again.

He stomped to it and answered.

"Hi Ichigo! it's mee!"

"Ah, hi Orihime."

"You doing alright?'

"Never better." He sang-song.

_Boy, that was stupid. _He mentally slapped himself.

"Okay, I just had to check on you, please let me and Uryu know if you need anything."

This time Ichigo made a real, small smile.

"Thanks. I will. I appreciate you guys. You're all I have left."

"No problem. Bye."

They both hung up, and as soon as Ichigo did..a loud stat-icky noise came.

It was the TV.

"Now what?"

He tried to turn it off, but it wouldn't.

"This piece of crap is so broken, may as well just-"

It made a loud snap, and a word appeared:

"SINK"

"Ahhhhgh!" He jumped back. His heart skipped a beat.

"What the hell?!" It said "sink"."

He looked to where the kitchen sink was. So something was there? He went to it.

A piece of another paper was in it.

"What's with this messed up place and papers?"

He unfolded it and it read:

_There was a crooked man,_

_And he walked a crooked mile,_

_He found a crooked sixpence_

_And a crooked stile,_

_He bought a crooked cat_

_Which caught a crooked mouse_

_And they all lived together in a little crooked house._

"I remember this...mom would tell it to me."

He shook his head.

"I must be losing it, I haven't slept."

To bed it was.

"Things are so weird for me. There's something, _unnatural _going on here. It's like the room is trying to tell me something. I've been having this feeling, like another part of me is calling out."

Sleep weighed heavily on his eyes and he was out like a light.

* * *

Something broke.

Ichigo opened his eyes. The sudden sound made him jump. This time he didn't question himself, he looked around to see what it was. Then he looked on the floor. It was a broken mug. He turned on the light. Then looked closer. Next to it, were smudges on the floor.

"HELP ME"

"What in the hell? Now there's no doubt, there's something really wrong with this room."

* * *

**Next morning.**

Ichigo didn't sleep well again. His mind kept him up all night constantly thinking about the events that had been going on. He tried to make sense of it all. So many questions and not one answer. There was one thing he could do, though. He went to the phone, and called Uryu. He would be the best choice to ask, Ichigo wanted to ask him if he had any clues about the previous tenant and possibly about the paranormal things going on, since it was a hobby of his, he loved those sorts of things.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, what's up? You sound awful."

"Always blunt, aren't you? I haven't slept is why."

"Do I need to ask why?"

"No, but I have to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"Do you...know the other guy who used to live here?"

...

"I don't. How 'bout you ask the landlady?" Uryu suggested.

"Right. I should. I'm gonna do that now."

"K, good luck with it."

Ichigo hung up. He left the room and went to the first floor to the landlady's room.

"I gotta know."

He knocked.

An elderly woman opened the door.

"Can I help you? Oh, it's Mr. Kurosaki." She gasped. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, hi. I really want to know, who was the other guy who used to live in my room before I moved in?" He asked firmly.

She put her hand on her chin, thinking.

"Well; I can't remember well, it's been a little while since he left. Golly, what was his name? I do think he was your age, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo gasped in surprise.

"Do you know where he went after he left?"

She shook her head.

" 'Fraid not, I'm sorry."

"No worries. Thanks."

"Have a good day." She closed the door.

He turned around.

"Still no leads. I'm going back."

He rushed back and opened the door...to find black tracks on the floor.

He prepared himself.

He opened the door to the room, and followed the tracks. They led up to the crack on the wall, something shiny was inside it. He reached for it, and it was a small, brass key. He stared at it.

"What could this be for? it's really fancily made, so it's probably not for this place."

He sat down on the couch, and put the key on the table.

"What was this guy like? Did the stuff I've been seeing also happen when he lived here?"

* * *

Ichigo had drifted off to sleep, and was woken up by the sounds of static. He got up immediately. He looked at the TV, which was off this time. He left the living room, it sounded like it was coming from the office. He opened the small woodened closet, and there was a radio.

"How'd this get here? It wasn't here before last time I checked."

Next to it, was a scrap of paper, he picked it up, and it had an address.

It read:

"Our Special Place." It's a surprise."

"It has an address to the location of a hotel, huh."

He put it into his pocket.

What came next, he did not prepare for. He opened the door, the second he did, the whole room shook VIOLENTLY. It knocked Ichigo's senses off course for a couple of seconds, and something bright red was on the wall in blood-red letters;

**"I' M WAIT'N FOR YOU."**

Ichigo felt his blood and entire body run cold, he was shaking.

"W...what..why...how did this...?"

His brain made the snap, he ran out of there as fast as he could, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out there.

* * *

**The next day...  
**

Ichigo was in Uryu's house. He had slept over the night. He didn't have the nerve yet to go back.

"Did you sleep good? I'm sorry there wasn't another spare bed, there was only the couch." Uryu said.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for showing up so late at night." Ichigo apologized. He hated having to take advantage of others.

"What happened? You were so freaked out." Uryu was genially worried this time, he wasn't completely self-centered. Ichigo knew that. That's one reason why he was his friend.

He decided to not tell him; instead he put on his tough act.

"It's nothing. I just hope I'm not disturbing the "love festival" here." He sneered and teased.

"Hey, watch it Strawberry boy." Uryu shot back.

"Oh? I caught a nerve there, haha."

"Hey, I'm showing my concern here and this is how you pay Me back? You're such a dick." Uryu said bluntly.

Ichigo shrugged. "Point made, you're not called a genius for nothing."

Uryu knew he always acted like that, but he could tell he was feeling better, so he decided to not bring up what was going on.

"How's your mom, is she doing alright?"

Ichigo's smirk disappeared, he bent down his head. His brown eyes glistened with sadness.

"No, she's gotten worse."

"Don't worry about it too much, you should go and socialize with other people, that helps me when I feel down."

"As if I could. The one I wanted to marry ran away."

Uryu was silent.

Orihime came in with a tray holding cups of tea.

"Hi again, Ichigo. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I've gotten some sleep so I'm a little better."

"That's great, I came to let you two know that breakfast is ready."

"Oh thanks." Uryu said.

"Are you joining us, Ichigo?"

"I would, but I need to get going, but I'll take what you have to go."

"Where are you going, back to the apartment?"

"No, there's someplace I have to be."

After a few goodbyes, he left.

"I have to get to that hotel, I'll find something there maybe."


	3. The Haunted Hotel

**I want to give a shout-out to ** Rollerskater09, **and **Silenthillfan09! :

**Thank you for the reviews! I didn't expect any to come so fast : )) However I'm sad that I couldn't reply back to any of you so I'm doing it through here, if you all want to be updated on my stories, follow me and make an offcial account so I can reply to you! I can't if you're an 'anonymous guest." My drawing of the cut-scenes will be uploaded to my Deviant-art account, if anyone wants to look at them, I can't put links here so PM me and we can go from there. I am almost finished with the cut-scene of Ichigo encountering the Crooked Man it's actually a big spoiler so be aware! **

* * *

Ichigo parked his car behind some brush, which wasn't very well kept. It looked like the whole outside of the hotel hadn't been touched and was left to rot. He got out, and locked the door. But then he paused. Something skinny was lying on the back seat. He peered on the window.

His father's katana layed on the seat, which was unusual.

"I really don't remember bringing that with me, what's it doing here?" He stood there for a second dumb-folded.

He already accepted the weird things happening, and wasn't too surprised, despite his confusion. He's gotten used to it by now. But his katana wasn't the main focus, he had to get to the hotel entrance.

He pushed branches out of the way and walked over over-grown shrubs and grass. He picked up the pace, it was getting darker and he didn't want to get lost by the time it got pitch black. He made his way to the small stair-case by the main doors. A single sign stood by it, and it read;

_"Welcome to Hotel Ruhenhiem, Giving you the most serene stay possible."_

"This is really faded, I almost can't read it, and it looks like this was written on years ago."

He took the door knob and inhaled.

"I hope he's here."

He opened it and was engulfed by darkness, but only briefly. The main hall to the hotel was really fancy.

A large, red rug was on the floor, it stretched from both sides. The register sat on a long woodened, curved stand and behind it two doors. In between the doors was a wall grandfather clock, which appeared to be broken. And on each side of the room were two staircases, they all lead to the 2nd floor, and the room itself was dimly-lit.

"Hey, anyone here?"

Silence.

"Guess not. Maybe I should just give up already."

He shook his head.

"No, I'll look around."

He first went to the doors behind the register. First one was locked, and so was the other one. The 2nd door was "wired" with wire. A sign on it said "Staff Only."

"Just great, I'll probably need to find the keys." Ichigo muttered.

He decided to come back to them later, and went to the left side of the room, and went to the first-floor rooms. Even though the place has been abandoned, it was a fat chance any of them would be unlocked. He tried all of them;

Locked.

Locked.

Locked.

Third door: It was unlocked. It took him by surprise. He went in.

The room had two queen sized beds, a dining table and two booths were in the center. Two fancy dressers were beside the bathroom. Something was on the shelf of one of them. A piece of paper. He took it off.

It was a child's drawing, with "Treasure Hunt, to Mom and Dad." Black scribbled squares were drawn into rows, one of them on the top right-hand corner was colored yellow.

"This for real?"

As kiddy as an act it would be, he wanted to follow this map's directions and see what's there. He left the room and tried the last two remaining doors. They were both locked.

The last one had a sign that said "Staff Only." It has a keypad.

"Geez, a passcode? gimme a break."

Another door that'll have to wait.

Ichigo now went to check the right side of the first floor.

Locked.

Locked.

Locked.

Locked.

Locked.

All 5 of them were locked.

"Time for upstairs."

He left the hallway, and headed to the 2nd staircase on the right. A door was right there. It said "Banquet Room #2"

It was unlocked this time. He entered.

It was a medium sized, very basic room with 9 large tables. Nothing poke out like a sore thumb so far. So he left it.

He went to the door beside it, it was "Banquet Room #1"

This one was considerably larger, with the same tables, and a grand piano. A sign just like the one Ichigo saw in by the main door was beside it.

"Today's Guest:

The Captivating and Award Winning Composer

Akira Yamoaka."

Ichigo was somewhat familiar with this musician's name, he was known to create music for games and possibly films. But he never listened to the music.

There still wasn't anything, so he left, and went to the right-side of the 2nd floor. First door, was locked of course. The 2nd one was the entry to the Bar, which was locked. The remaining three were also unopenable.

He was losing a bit of his nerve. _So many locked doors, what was the point of locking them when this whole place was left to rot?_

He went to the other side, the first two doors were locked. But the 3rd one wasn't. He entered.

Something cracked. It caught him off guard. It sounded like some glass broke, and sure enough, in the corner there was a mirror with a large crack on it.

He had a funny thought; most normal people would run at this point if they heard something broke out of the blue. This was not the case to him. He walked to the mirror; and there was a piece of notebook paper, it had the same exact rule-lines as the ones he found in the apartment. He picked it up and read:

_"This was our special place, she loved being here, and would always try to figure out what to wear to dinner..."_

_But now I'm alone. I thought coming here would bring some closure, it only made it worse. Now I just feel "**hollow" **inside. _

This tugged at Ichigo's heart, like the previous notes he read, he felt sorry for this man. But without a doubt...

"He definitely came here...so I wonder if he's still here?"

Since he finally found something, so he felt no need to stay longer and left. There were two last doors, one of them locked, but the next one was different, it was the door to the Library. He tried opening it, but it was jammed shut. A sign read:

"Due to the irresponsibility of losing the keys, the library is closed, we are sorry for the inconvenience."

"Tch." Ichigo stomped off, he was getting impatient. He now decided to head back to where he started, on the first floor. But then he stopped, he took out the treasure map and looked closer at it.

All the tables were scribbled in black, except the other one. So it could mean...!

"I gotta check that out again."

He hurried to the 2nd banquet room, and went to the table that stood out. He felt under the chairs, nothing; then went under the table. Something metal was there, he pulled it out: A gold key.

"Yes!" Ichigo felt like he won the jackpot.

The key was tied with a note, he read:

_"Congr__ats! you won the treasure."_

From there on, he decided to try _EVERY _door with the key. But after 15 minutes, he tired himself, none of the rooms would open...

'God dammit, is there ANYTHING I can open in this god-forsaken place?!" He moaned.

Then he sat up, he remembered something...

"Wait, did I even try the library?"

He got up again and raced to it. He put the key in, the mechanics of the lock moved.

"Finally!"

**TO BE CONT. **


	4. Crooked Hollow and the First Incarnate

**Well I don't have much to say but the best part is coming up in this chapter! weeee!**

**The song I used is "Acceptance" from Silent Hill Shattered Memories.**

* * *

Ichigo walked into the library, he expected it to be huge, to his surprise, it wasn't. There were only a few bookshelves, he actually hoped he didn't have to go through them at some point in time. There were two round tables, one had a large red book on it. He went to it and peeked at it. It was entitled:

"Cry of the Unseen"

A bookmark was in between the pages, he opened it and someone had highlighted a few sentences;

_"Do you consider yourself kind? You don't get to decide that. The choice is made by the unconsciousness. If you think you are cold-hearted, you may actually be warm and loving on the inside, and eventually they will figure it out. Even the most supposedly kind-hearted can be manipulative, and that...is when the true colors can surface."_

Ichigo closed the book, it was confusing. He never understood philosophy or psychiatry, which supposedly was the subject of it. However he somewhat got what it was saying. It had been true, too many times in his life had he been deceived by others he trusted, and judged wrongly. But that was another matter.

He looked at the other table and saw something metal; it was another key. It had the number "109" to it.

"Great, I can open another door." He said hopefully.

Then he could've sworn he heard something, something shuffling, like footsteps.

"Oh hell."

He walked out, the noise continued on down the hallway, it was unsettling. He hurried back to the first floor where 109 was. It was the 2nd door on the right-side, he shoved the key in, and it unlocked. The room was the same looking as the first room he managed to get in, but nothing special. But he saw an object on the dresser, he reached for it.

It was a pair of wire cutters.

"Yes, finally I can get into one of those pain in the ass staff rooms." He said excitedly, things were finally looking up.

He opened the door and left...he could hear clear as glass; music playing from somewhere...

**_Night falls,_**  
**_Strange-colored walls,_**  
**_My eyes deceive.._**  
**_What is wrong_**  
**_with me?_**

He hurried to the room where the grand piano was, but he continued to listen; whoever was singing had a really beautiful voice...

**_Deep in the night you think everything's alright_**  
**_Tell it to yourself; say it's just a nightmare_**  
**_Something is telling you nothing can change what you are_**  
**_Again..._**

He went into the first banquet room and peered inside, sure enough someone was sitting at the piano. It was actually a girl, but he couldn't see her face. Was she a ghost? She looked pretty solid bodied for one. He still continued to listen...

**_Why should it matter, your dreams of a child?_**  
**_Innocence is gone. Only fear to play with_**  
**_Faces are changing, but nothing is changing the pain_**  
**_Too late..._**

As much as he wanted to hear more, he had to know. He called out.

"HEY! Who are you?"

The girl jumped from his sudden and sharp yell and got up from the seat, bewildered. Ichigo quickly got to her face-to face.

She fiddled with her fingers, and was timid.

"Um...I'm sorry...the piano looked really nice and I just wanted to play..." She said softly, she raised her head to face him. Her appearance took Ichigo back.

She wore a long red dress, the shoulders were puffed up. Her hair was the color of black raven's feathers, and eyes a deep dark blue. She was much smaller than him, very petite. And pretty, he had to admit.

"Oh, sorry I yelled. I don't work here so you don't need to feel nervous." Ichigo reassured. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm here looking for someone. What about you?"

She loosened up her body, his voice somewhat made her feel more comfortable.

"I'm...Rukia Kutchiki."

"Huh, Rukia, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing." She said in a teasing manner.

_Did she just retort at me? _Ichigo raised a brow.

"Well.." Rukia put her hands on her hips, "I came here to look for something too, its really important. It's a box."

"Have you found it yet?"

"No, not yet. It's been awhile since I last came here and I can't remember where I last put it." She put her gaze out.

"Maybe because you have a small brain?" Ichigo sarcastically remarked.

Rukia stomped on his foot, rather hard.

"GACK! OWWWWWWW!"

"Watch it." Rukia warned, a vein popped on her temple.

_Ow, she's small but tough_

"Ah, sorry." Ichigo grunted. "What does the thing look like by the way?"

"Its a box, a small one. It has some rubies on it." Rukia explained.

"Alright." Ichigo rubbed his foot one more time before getting back on his feet, and he faced her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm going to stick around here for a little while, while I'm at it, I'll help you find it."

"Really?" A small smile formed on Rukia's face.

"And in exchange, look out for a guy who's about my age, can you do that?"

"I don't see why not." Said Rukia. "I'll start right away."

"Thanks. Be careful while you're looking." Ichigo warned.

"Please, I'm tough as nails, it'll take a lot to scare or bring me down." She boasted.

"We'll see about that then." Ichigo said challengingly.

She began to make her way by the door, but paused.

"Um..." She studdered.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

She turned and looked at him, her face was blushing.

"I..kinda like your hair." She input.

Then she left the room.

Ichigo only stood agasp. He never heard someone complement him, aside from Uryu calling him other names. He was always made fun of his hair because of the unusual color.

"Man, she must be pulling on my strings or something." Then he jolted his head up.

"Oh right! I was gonna get into the staff room."

He left the banquet room and went downstairs and to the 2nd staff room door. He took out the wire cutters and went in. A small table stood in the middle of the room, and some bookcases sat in the corners. He looked at them, they were mostly documents, containing information of who stayed in the hotel. A door was in the further back. It was locked, and strangely, there wasn't a doorknob.

"Great." Ichigo muttered.

A note was on the table and it read:

"The door to room 107 needs to be fixed." And by his luck, the key to said room was beside it and he picked it up.

Then he heard a noise, it was coming from the door with no knob.

He leaned his ear to hear.

"Is someone in there? I'll come back to see whatever is in 107 and see if I can open it." He suggested.

He headed straight there to the first floor, now he remembered he'd been there, where he found the "treasure map."

"So it's a key or a doorknob I'm looking for."

He searched the whole room and found nothing. Except...

"Augh, I'm such an idiot."

He tried the bathroom door. There it was on the floor, a doorknob, he wasted no time and picked it up and went back to the staff room. He attached the knob, and it fit like a shoe. He opened it.

It was the same as the staff room, and nothing again nothing special. He kept looking for anything out of the ordinary. He looked down at the floor..

There was tile with a handle on it, it was a trapdoor.

"Something's gotta be down there."

He bent down to open, it was jammed shut.

"Damn, do I have to find another key-?"

He stepped on a tile, it almost made him fall over.

"Oh, this could be..."

He stepped on it again, the trapdoor snapped open. He stood above the ladder leading down.

"Here goes nothing."

He went down, it was pitch back. After each step he took he reached down with his foot to feel any ground, it he finally did. He couldn't see a thing.

"Glad I brought this then."

He pulled his small lighter out of his pocket and ignited it. The room was very damp and muggy. It made him uncomfortable, plus it was creepy.

The room was filled with items and equipment that looked like it had been there forever.

Then...he saw something...a black lump in the back wall...it looked like it was crouching there...

He got closer, and did with caution. A sudden chill went up his spine. He could hear the "lump" breathing.

"Hello?...hey, where you locked down here?"

It sat still, then it began to stand in a more human figure, it didn't reply to Ichigo's questions.

"Are you hurt?"

The now "Thing" began to twitch and gasp and wheeze..in a flash, it raised it's hand, and struck at him.

"Gah!" Ichigo clenched his shoulder, it tore up a small tear in his jacket.

The "thing" started to make a sickening sound, like it's own bones and flesh were being ripped apart. It turned fully faced to him. The person had on a similar outfit like Ichigo's it's skin a mixture of pale and yellow. It's hair was bone white and spiky, it was covered in blood stains. It wore the most insane smile on its face.

But the most disturbing: It wore a white mask, with red marks on it's side, and it's eyes, a malicious black and yellow.

"I..i Ichi..go." It's voice sounded inhuman.

Ichigo shook in complete fear.

"What the hell..._are you?" _His voice trembled.

It was clearly time to go, he made a run for it, he was able to reach the ladder, but something grabbed his leg, the now "monster" had him in it's grip! it was so tight he thought his skin of his ankle would tear off.

"AHHG! Crap, LET GO OF ME!" He cried.

He shook it off as hard as he could. The monster made a gargled, evil laugh.

"Be..come one with meee..."

"LIKE HELL!"

He finally got loose and got up the remaining bars and slammed the trapdoor shut. He collapsed on the floor, panting. His breathing began to slow down and he could think more clearly.

"What was that? Okay, I have got to be going insane here, there's no way that was real."

He stood up and leaned over the door, it was silent. Had it given up on chasing him? that was the real question.

"I wonder if Rukia found what she needed, if not maybe I should warn her; though she'll think I'm batshit insane."

He went out the door before he started to feel sick again.

"Rukia! hey are you still here?"

Right on cue, he heard a scream, it was a woman's.

Ichigo ran to the source, it had to be her, and the sound of it was not good.

**TO BE CONT.**


	5. Ichigo vs The Crooked Hollow

**This is going to be a very long chapter because I want to wrap things up in the Hotel part. Onwards we go!**

* * *

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo frantically looked for the small girl he met earlier, he heard her scream and knew it had to be her, there were no other females wandering around. He went back to where he first met her; the banquet room up stairs...no luck.

She wasn't there. He called again. No answer. But there was some kind of cracking sound, and it wasn't too far from where he was.

"She's..gotta be next door!"

He went there in a flash, and bolted it open, he took a quick gasp of air and looked across the room.

There she was, in front of the window, holding on to the widow sill for dear life. The floor was cracking and breaking under her, and before her was a huge gaping hole on the floor, it was at her mercy.

"Rukia! Are you okay!?"

"I..Ichigo." She had tears in her eyes.

"You...you gotta jump!" He cried.

"What!?..you can't be seriously-?"

"I am damn serious, I can't get to you myself, there's no other option!"

She analyzed the amount of distance between herself and him, fearful and doubtful.

"I can't! The gap is too big!"

The wooden floor cracked more, she was slipping moments away from death.

"This isn't the time for pessimism! Just jump as far as you can and I'll catch you!"

Rukia's eyes now shone a glint of hope, the dark and fearful look began to disappear.

"Alright." She said firmly.

"On a count of three!"

She got ready for a good position...

"One!"

The floor cracked more and more, and more louder.

"Two!"

It fell.

"Three!"

With all her might she ran as fast as she could, and jumped. Both made contact in each others arms, while the floor fell into darkness. The both tumbled onto the floor.

Ichigo sat up, Rukia still clung to him. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close, what were you doing anyway?"

...

"Rukia?"

He put his hand on her dark raven hair.

"Are you hurt?"

She wrapped her arms around his abdomen, and buried her face into his chest.

"I was...just so scared...I thought I was a goner for sure." She sobbed.

She sat up.

"All because...I'm looking for a stupid box...I almost got myself killed."

Ichigo rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, don't be so hard on yourself." He reassured.

She made a small chuckle.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile, Ichigo."

"What?..er...well...sorry I look like I'm depressed all the time, its kinda a habit." He scratched his head.

"And I'm okay, for now, I think I have some bruises but I'm fine."

They both got to their feet.

"What's inside the box anyway? and why's it so important if I may ask?"

Rukia turned away.

"Oh, uh sorry! Are you mad?"

"No. The box...was a gift from my boyfriend. Me and him stayed here." She explained.

"Ah, I see. That's all I wanted to know."

"Mind if I go? I want to keep searching."

"Yeah, sure. Just be more careful okay?"

"Hm. Thank you so much for saving me."

She was gone again.

Ichigo left the room, he rubbed his shoulders and stretched.

"Man, that was intense."

Then he thought what he should do next.

"I don't have any clues to pin point what I should do then..."

He threw up a bit in his mouth.

"Back there again I guess."

He headed back to the basement. When he entered he saw...that the trapdoor was wide open.

"Aw shit. You gotta be kidding me."

He shook his head.

"So that "thing" is probably having a blast running around free and still wants my ass. Just what I needed."

So one thing to do then.

"I think it's best to check."

He went back down, grabbed out his lighter again and lit it.

"Last time I was here I didn't get to do a thorough check, so I'm gonna look around."

He looked at the untouched equipment, there were some old chairs placed in rows. Then, something shiny was beside some boxes.

"Here we go."

It was a golden key. It had a tag, marked "Bar."

"That's next then."

He felt he didn't need to linger any longer so he went back up the ladder.

"Huh?" That's weird."

A book seemed to have fallen off the bookshelf. He picked it up, and it was entitled

_"The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"_

He made no comment, and put it on the table. And made his way to the Bar room upstairs. He unlocked it and looked around for any more keys. Instead a journal was on one of the tables.

He picked it up, it had sloppy handwriting but it was still somewhat readable.

_"Here's a toast; I am so glad myself, and my fellow employees are quitting, I can't stand to look at the boss's face anymore, plus the beer's the only thing good here! He kept changing the damn passcode every month for the food storage, which he kept inside some random- ass book. How the hell are we expected to remember? Aw well, it won't matter anymore. To our bright futures!"_

Ichigo set the journal back down.

"That is pretty frustrating, having to change a code just for food. So the storage for it is on the first floor."

He was about to make his way there then paused;

"Wait, which book did they say it was kept in?" He said frazzled.

...

"Could it be-?"

He took a guess, and went back to the staff room.

He picked up the book that had fallen on the floor earlier, "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde".

"Here goes nothin' again."

He flipped through it and found nothing.

"What the hell? it's the same literature crap; and some of the chapters...are missing?...hold it..."

He sorted and counted the missing number chapters; 3, 6, 7, 8 and 9 were ripped out.

"This...that's definitely gotta be the code!"

He memorized it.

"3,6,7,8,9. That's it. Man, no wonder those guys wanted to leave. Alright then, I'm going there."

He opened the door...suddenly he felt the worse chill down his spine...He turned to look to the left...

The monster he encountered...was silently, standing 20 feet away from him.

"Oh shit..." He whispered.

The creature now began to make it's way to him. It started its evil laugh, and it's insane eyes and smirk still haunting.

"Come here..." It wheezed.

"Crap."

He ran, and now he had no idea what to do, just running was all he could think of of that time. Then...

"Oh, that place!"

He looked behind him. _The thing was crawling on it's arms and legs like a lizard._

"What the fucking hell?!"

"You can't escape me...I can do this forever!" It chuckled crazily.

He looked away, he needed to focus, to get to _that room._

Now it was his turn to smirk.

He went to the room where he saved Rukia, and went in; intentionally leaving the door open. He stood by the side of the dining table in the middle of the room. Now it was a waiting game.

The monster now stood up, and slightly wobbled towards him.

Ichigo gasped slightly. He was so afraid of it he hadn't taken the moment to see the creature looked so eerily similar to himself. The same body features, height, and hair, though it was near pure white.

"Whats'a matter King? You scared?"

His voice. His freaking _voice _was the same. But so distorted.

"Just who or what are you? and what's with the sudden nickname "king?" Ichigo firmly asked.

"Tch. It won't matter once I get the pleasure to kill you."

"Is that so?"

The monster suddenly frowned. He now looked angry. But he wasn't angry at his prey. He was looking at something. Ichigo looked in his direction.

His dad's katana was on the table.

"How did-?"

"Damn you. I won't let it get to me before I kill you!" The monster said angrily.

He jumped for Ichigo, and he dodged it. He missed him by inches, by now he could see, he had razor sharp back tipped claws.

"It's over, KING!" His insane smile returned.

"Not today."

Ichigo..grabbed him by the throat, and with his might, pushed him down the crater on the floor, and he plummeted into the darkness.

But for a few seconds...he thought he saw the monster have a shimmer of sadness in it's eyes...

He fell to his knees. Now he survived twice. He rested to catch his breath.

"Now there's no way...(pant) you can escape from there..(pant)...the door is locked tight...you freak..."

He stood up.

"Rukia..I should warn her about that thing. But now I gotta get to the food storage."

* * *

He went downstairs, to the first floor. It was the last door. And he punched in the code.

The room had old refrigerators, crates, a sink, and silverware that was stored in some cupboards. He went over to the refrigerators, a putrid smell was coming from them. He looked for anything out of the ordinary. He pulled out a chair and put it besides the stacked crates and looked on top of them.

He saw another key. He picked it up. It was for room 210.

He went to it, it was only two doors away from the Bar. He unlocked it. He looked around and saw a pile of something on the floor, and it gave a smoky smell.

It was a note and a partially burned photo, Ichigo couldn't see the persons face in it. He read the note:

_"I want to forget her, and forget everything, she's never coming back. _

Suddenly Ichigo felt a sharp, intense pain in his head, he rubbed his temple and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Owww...augh...my head hurts...why?"

Then the pressure began to fade and he opened his eyes.

He sighed. "Maybe it's because I haven't slept much."

He looked at the photo again.

"So he burnt the photo to clear his broken heart;...I don't think I could do that. And to Uryu, that makes me a wimp."

Suddenly the door opened. Ichigo whipped to see.

It was Rukia.

"Oh, Rukia!"

"What's up?" She smiled.

"Did you finally find the box?"

"No. I still haven't. Most of the rooms are locked so I can't look in them." She said sadly.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Her eyes lightened.

"Um..call me crazy...but...there's some kinda of monster that's been chasing me...I first saw in the basement...could you be careful?"

"What? Come on Ichigo, I'll admit I don't like dark places, but I'm not some kid afraid of things like that."

"I'm not making fun of you, I really mean it!"

"It's okay, I can kinda tell you aren't and you seem like a very honest guy. But when you wander around places your brain makes you paranoid and make you think you're seeing things."

"Um...right.. but still, be careful alright?"

She chuckled.

"Tee hee. I will. Just take it easy, okay?"

She left the room.

**TO BE CONT.**


	6. Crooked Conflict

**Okay last chapter of the Hotel arc.**

**And I'll be on a little wee break.**

* * *

Ichigo watched Rukia leave the room. He still worried about if she took his advice seriously, yet he didn't want to be forceful about it.

He looked around the room one more time, and found nothing.

"Nothing here, so I'm done I guess."

He left, and heard something from the Bar room

'What?"

It sounded like liquid being sloshed around. He went in, and prepared himself, was the monster back? It would be impossible for it to survive that fall.

"And someone hit me hard for not bringing a weapon; I swear I have the intelligence of a 1- year old." He muttered.

He cursed himself for not thinking about it the whole time he came here. But then he thought about the katana. How did it get there? Why didn't he think of using it before? Not to mention the monster had a weird reaction when he saw it. What was that about?

He went in; and luckily no monster. He looked on the floor, in the back wall, something was on the floor. It was written in blood.

**"Please come to me I'm waiting for you! Leave me alone!"**

Compared to the message on the wall of his apartment, this was less malevolent. It almost sounded gibberish. He almost laughed it. But all humor in him fell...

He heard growling.

He turned around quickly.

There it was. And it was not happy. The monster did not smile this time. Ichigo could see the blood-lust in his expression.

"What...! How? I dropped you down that pit! How did you get out?!"

_Now what?_

It answered none of his questions. It charged at him.

Ichigo ducked and dodged, the monster was breaking all the tables and it tried again and again to rip him to shreds with its claws. At this point running and dodging was all he could do. Running out of the Bar would be a huge mistake; it would risk Rukia running into the chase and it would probably try to kill her too.

Then one idea popped into his head.

"How 'bout this you freak?!" He said to himself.

He grabbed an empty beer bottle. And he waited.

He stood still and let it pounce on him, and it did, he moved out of the way and smashed the glass into it's face. It cried from the sudden shock and shook its head. But it still lived.

"Damn it all, what can I do to bring you down?"

_Wait, don't grab the empty ones...get all the ones that are full...why didn't I think of it sooner?_

Now he had a plan, just needed some preparation.

He grabbed as many he could and threw them at the monster, which still didn't bring it down but that wasn't the idea. After about 8 or 10 bottles it was ready.

He grabbed the lighter.

"See you in hell."

He tossed it at the monster, and it howled in pain from the blazing flames engulfing it.

"Why...? Why should you only live?" It cried.

"What..?"

It ran out of the room.

It was over for now. Hopefully this time forever. He panted.

"Why is it after me? It seems to know me well. Maybe it's a ghost that died here."

Still so many unanswered questions.

"I really should get myself a weapon. Maybe there'll be some knives in the storage."

He peeked his head out the door. It appeared to be monster- free.

He then wasted no time getting to the food storage. He went in and looked for at least anything sharp.

There was a fruit knife on the counter.

"Why didn't I grab this the first time I came here? Geez."

He left and then he tripped and fell. Whatever it was it was slick.

"What now?" He looked.

There was fresh blood on the tile floor.

"No..."

Was it the monster's? or...

He called out for Rukia. When that didn't work, he followed the trail, there was more of it. It went into the room where he found the burnt photograph on the first floor. He opened it.

Rukia was sitting on the bed silent. He came to it's side and faced her.

"Hey Rukia! Are you okay? What are you doing in this room?"

He looked at her left arm.

"You're bleeding! What happened?"

"It's..nothing really. I just scratched my arm on something." She replied dully.

"Nothing my butt. You could die from anemia." He warned.

She looked aways from him.

"It's nothing, please don't worry about me-"

Without warning he gently put some tissues on her wounded arm and some bandages.

"What're you-?

"Just shut up and lemme do this."

She smiled and giggled. His tone was not harsh, they were kind despite the words he used. Rukia could sense that.

"Does it hurt now?" He smiled at her.

"No. Since it has some pressure it doesn't as much...Oh I've just been stupid."

Ichigo blinked. "Stupid?"

"I've been wandering around in dark places, almost falling in holes, cutting my arm..all just to find some measly box."

Ichigo finished tying the knot on the bandage and he sat on the other bed from her.

"But..you said it was important, a memento from your boyfriend?"

Rukia's eyes shadowed.

"It's actually from my ex-boyfriend."

"What?"

"Me and him broke up. It happened awhile ago. But this Hotel was our special place. After we both left, I left it here by accident. I finally got the courage to come here and look for it."

"Why did you break up?"

"I can't remember the exact reason, but I just feel like I don't want to give up his only gift to me."

She exhaled a breath.

"To him all I had was kindness. He got tired of it. I think that's why he left. I guess I can't blame him, I'd hate that too."

[_Is that all you have Ichigo? Just your kindness?_]

Ichigo rubbed his eyes. The headache from earlier was back

[_Not to mention you are just plain weird. You're not normal._]

"Augh..." He moaned

Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a headache, I don't know why it's happening right now of all times."

"Okay that's good. I'm going to go rest somewhere else, and a safe place. I'm still a bit dizzy."

"Alright. Again be careful."

"Oh and last thing..."

She handed him a key. She left and closed the door.

Ichigo stayed where he was.

* * *

...

_"I heard from everyone Ichigo, about what you do. And it scares the hell out of me. We can't be together."_

"What are you saying? What I do isn't their business! You can't just go off and judge me like that! Just hear me out!" Ichigo desperately cried.

_"Hmph. I see, so is this some trick to get me to trust you? so you can kill me too? Don't think so. Goodbye freak."_

_"No!"_

_..._

* * *

Ichigo still sat on the bed, in deep thought.

"She left me...because I was so different from her, and to everyone else. And all we had to give was kindness. Just can't forget. Me and Rukia are a lot alike."

He sat for a few more minutes, then fell asleep. He jolted himself awake. He felt somewhat better. And the memory wasn't bugging him anymore.

"Gotta get back to the mission."

He went to the staff rooms.

"I haven't gotten to this one yet, I wonder if it works."

And it did.

What he found was not a room, but a small courtyard. There were un-kept and untrimmed bushes. In the center was a water fountain. Something black was in it. He leaned over to see.

It was a box.

"No way."

He picked it up, making his sleeve wet but he didn't care. He examined it. It had rubies, and floral design on it.

"This is gotta be it. I'm gonna get it to Rukia pronto."

He went back inside, and heard a scream. He knew it was Rukia.

"Rukia! I'm coming!" He called out.

It came from the first Banquet room, he whipped the door open.

Rukia was on the back wall, completely scared out of her wits. In front of her...was **him.**

The monster was mumbling happily to itself. It's yellow and black eyes glowed with excitement.

"He he...a little morsel all to myself..you'll be one more _pain_ I'll happily devour."

"S-s Stay away from me!" Rukia tried to make a threatening tone, but her fear overshadowed it.

With no warning and in slow motion, Ichigo punched it's face.

"BACK OFF!" He growled.

He shielded Rukia behind him.

"Ichigo!"

"Well well...I didn't expect you to come looking for me this time. Makes it a hell lot easier than hunting you."

The monster wiped some blood off it's lip. Then he licked it.

"Ichigo?" Rukia studdered.

"Yeah, what?" Ichigo kept his attention on it.

"Why..does he look like you?"

"I don't know. But he seems to know a lot about me."

"Come on don't leave me out of the conversation, it's rude." The monster teased.

"And you just won't die, will you?" Ichigo spat.

Ichigo pulled the knife out of his back pocket. He pointed it at the monster.

"I'll finish you off for good."

He looked at Rukia.

"Rukia, leave the hotel and run."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. It's not safe here anymore, and I don't want to get you hurt by accident. I'll protect you."

She went silent and only stared. Then she nodded. She got the picture.

Rukia ducked under from his arm and ran to the other side of the room and made it to the door.

"I'll deal with you later when I'm done. We aren't finished." The monster eyed at her.

Rukia made a disgusted face, then she ran.

The monster looked back at Ichigo.

"You say you'll "finish this?" it will never be finished as long as we both breathe."

The monster crouched down, Ichigo readied a position. He knew the knife was not a sword, and wasn't as sharp as one, but rules were to hold it like a sword with both hands. He actually practiced on his katana; but still wasn't quite used to the requirement. It jumped, he dodged. He wasn't the most fastest guy but good enough to make space between himself and his enemy.

It jumped, and Ichigo took it by surprise, and unintentionally, struck from behind him. It was nothing but a blur to him. He completely lost focus of what he did.

The monster grunted, he was able to draw blood.

"Wait..how did I?" He said dumb folded, staring at the knife in hand.

He could've sworn he was front of it, then suddenly he was behind it, it happened so quick.

"Idiot. It'll take more than your flash-step to take me down."

"My...flash step?" Ichigo said confused.

The monster cocked his head to the side.

"They really never told you, did they?" He taunted. "After all, they're good as dead."

'Who didnt tell me what? Answer me!" Ichigo demanded.

He was getting irritated. This guy didn't scare or intimidate him anymore but he was making angry.

'"Your old man, and Misaki. They just sat on their lazy asses and didn't tell you. You always hated them, they made you suffer."

Ichigo tightened his grip on the blade handle. His gave the monster a cold death glare.

"You shut up..." He snarled.

The monster shrugged it's shoulders.

'Come onnn...it's true, ain't it? I can help. I can help you rip their bones and watch them scream in terror-"

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo charged, and tried to punch it, but he moved too fast.

"Oh, sorry! I struck a nerve, didn't I? Whoops."

Ichigo panted, he calmed himself down.

"I've heard enough of your crap. I don't know what you are, but let's end this already."

"I don't really know what I am either." It stated.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo frowned.

"But I do know this..." It cracked it's neck, now it was slightly crooked.

It eyed him, and smiled crazily.

"I know that right now: All I want to do is watch you **_suffer like a dog, hear you scream in unimaginable pain, and watch your parents suffer the same way I plan to do for you."_**

It laughed. It was a spine-chilling psychotic laugh. Even the dead would cringe in their graves if they heard it...

Ichigo had enough, he charged. He swung the knife wildly. The monster dodged. But not for long.

Ichigo managed a blow. He drew blood. He kept going. Some of it splattered on his jacket, and on his face. He didn't stop. This thing had to die, he knew that well. It was a threat to him and Rukia, it threatened her. She'd been through so much and he wouldn't even dream of letting it come near her again.

The monster collapsed on the ground, it panted.

"Look at that...you're just like me...I love that look on your face." It cackled.

"I'm **nothing** like you." Ichigo hissed drily.

He took the knife and finished it, stabbing it in the chest.

...

* * *

Rukia sat on the steps of the hotel entrance. She nervously tapped her foot.

"Ichigo...please be alright."

She stood up. She wanted to stretch out her legs.

The door opened.

She turned. "Ichigo?"

He didn't look at her. His hair covered his eyes.

"You have blood all over you! Are you hurt?" She held his arm.

"Don't worry. It's not mine. I killed it." He smiled at her.

His eyes were so gentle. Rukia saw them before she fled, they held a fierce courage like a fighter. Yet...

She stomped on his foot.

"YEOWWWWW! WHAT HELL WAS THAT FOR-?"

She turned away and started to cry.

Ichigo forgot his throbbing foot, concerned.

"Rukia, what's wrong!?"

"Why did this happen? why did that monster attack me? We could've been both killed! I just don't want to forget him. I am such a wimp!"

...

Ichigo made a small smile.

"Hey...what's wrong with being a wimp?"

"What?" Rukia looked up.

"It's not a bad thing entirely. I'm the same way. I was dumped by my girlfriend a few months ago. It was really hard for me, and it's still hard to forget. I hated myself. Everyone else hated me too. I couldn't even make myself be happy when my best friend found himself a girlfriend, and I hated myself even more."

"But looking at you, it's not a bad thing. We can't hate the one who dumped us can we? life is too short for that. But really when you think about it, we can never forget them, and it's actually a wonderful thing."

"Ichigo..."

He took out her box from his pocket.

"Just as long as you don't hold any grudges, it should be alright. As long as you still think about them, care, and wish them the best; you have the right to keep thinking about them."

He handed it to her.

Rukia sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"Thank you...so much Ichigo."

She wrapped her slender fingers around it like a child finally coming home.

She hugged him. He wrapped one arm around her.

"I'll wish the best for you Rukia. Always."

"By the way Ichigo, did the box happen to have a key for it?"

"A key?"

"Yeah."

"No it didn't."

Then he remembered he had one key left in his jacket.

"What about this one?"

Rukia's face lit up

"That's it."

It was the key he found in his apartment.

"Can we open it?"

"Yeah go ahead."

They unlocked it, Rukia held up a piece of ruled paper.

"Can I look at it?"

She handed it to him. It was the same kind of paper he found as the notes from the apartment. It had another address.

"This paper isn't mine, but did it belong to the man who came here?" Rukia said curiously.

"Yeah no doubt it is. He's obviously not here, so I'll check this other place."

"Are you going?"

"Yep. But before I do, could I escort you home?"

She shook her head.

"I'll be okay. It's safer finding my house than being in there." She eyed the hotel building.

"Alright, take care. Oh one thing..."

"Hm?"

"Why did you stomp my foot?"

She chuckled.

"I was just really scared for you and you had to go all hero on me, which looked really lame."

"Why you little-!"

"But it was still cool."

That caught him off-guard.

"Goodbye Ichigo. I hope I can see you one day."

She was gone.

He let out a sigh of relief. He felt good for the first time in awhile. She was happy and that made him happy.

"Hotel Ruhenhiem- Rukia..Fin.


	7. Abandoned School and the 2nd Incarnate

**Alrighty, my break's over. Time for the wonderful adventures of Ichigo Kurosaki and his quest to find the bastard who is haunting him x3.**

**Sorry for ahead of time that almost nothing happens in this chapter so bear with it!**

* * *

The next place Ichigo headed for took all day to drive. He still held his determination to look for the previous tenant of his apartment, no matter how far or long it took, he still wanted to find him.

He drove up an old road, and ahead, was the abandoned school. He turned his engine off. He yawned. He decided to take a quick breather, his hands were stiff from holding the wheel for so long. Then he remembered he still had the monster's blood on his clothes. He got some tissues from the glove box, took a water bottle and dipped it in, and he washed it off.

"Good as new I guess."

He still had chills from the fight he had with the monster, some of his words rang in his mind.

_"I don't know what I am either..."_

_"They never told you, did they? Your Old Man and Misaki..."_

_"They're as good as dead.."_

_"Look at that, you're just like me..I **love** that sadistic look on your face..."_

Ichigo rubbed his face, he tried to clear those taunting thoughts out of his system.

"Why am I treading on about it? I killed it, it's gone."

He sat for a couple more minutes, then got out. He looked in the back seat out of curiosity to see if his katana was there. It was not this time.

"Back to business."

He faced the old school building. The entry doors were cracked and there was an opening, which was good, he didn't have to find a way in at least. An old sign was by it and it read;

"Julius Stone Law School"

"This building is appointed to be taken down, do not enter."

"Like that's gonna stop me, it doesn't look like there's anyone here."

He stepped inside, the avoided the broken glass pieces on the floor, which was tiled. Dust and debris was all over it. Ahead was a hallway that went horizontal. He looked down both ways. There were many doors on each side. He went to the left. He spotted a bulletin on the wall. It had a list of entry exams. Right next to it was a staircase. He decided to go up. He made it up,

A dark figure was standing in front of him a few feet away, then it quickly disappeared.

"What was that?!" He jumped back a little.

He rubbed his eyes.

"Must've been my imagination. Wait, I lied; since when has anything been caused by my imagination?" He huffed.

He moved on took a right, and looked at the first door, it said "Reference Room". He went the opposite direction and went to the first door of the hallway and went in which wasn't locked. It looked like a lobby. A coffee table and two couches sat on each side of it. A small fridge and cabinets were also present. A metal box was on the cabinets, and Ichigo looked inside and saw it was a tool box.

"Hm, I might need these, gonna take a couple of tools. I don't wanna be empty-handed like last time."

He took a screwdriver and a small hammer and placed them in his back pockets.

"Glad I'm using my brain for once, and I can come back if I need anything else." He added.

He walked out and went the room next door. It was another lobby, though not as cozy looking. A regular table was in the center, and some rolling chairs were toppled on the floor. He made a quick search for anything he could use and found nothing.

He left and went past the Reference Room and went to try the other doors, they were both locked. Nostalgia hit him. He sighed. He went up to the 3rd floor. He went inside the first door to the left. It appeared to be a lobby and an office. An old computer sat in the corner and a security box was next to it.

A pass-code was needed to open it.

"I'll probably need to open this at some point." He thought.

A copy machine was next to it and some bookcases which held a lot of Math books.

"That's an awful lot of them, and why would this place need them?"

On one of the shelves a laminated piece of paper was taped to it's edge:

**A Binary Number is made up of Binary Digits (aka BIT)**

1=1 11=1011

2=10 12=1100

3=11 13= 1101

4=100 14=1110

5=101 15=1111

6=110 16=10000

7=111 17=10001

8=1000 18=10010

9=1001 19=10011

Ichigo's eyes shadowed with annoyance and twitched his lip. His head began to spin.

"Holy hell, what is this? I don't understand shit; I'd rather have my foot stomped on by Rukia at this point." He retorted.

But he had a feeling it might be something, he'll have to come back to later so he ignored it for now. He left the room and went to the one next to it. Again the same as the last one. There was a desk by the corner and a book was on it. He picked it up, it was actually a diary, he skimmed through it and there wasn't much written inside it, then one page had something:

_"I lost the note for the security box code...So I couldn't get into the computer lab and the principal was upset with me. _

_Worst thing that's happened. I thought I had with me when I was writing a seminar in the Reference Room..maybe its in a book somewhere? I really should go look."  
_

_If I use my ID as a password like Andrew does, then I wouldn't forget, but that's jumping the edge. But if you use whatever, then you have a problem..."_

Ichigo set the diary back on the desk, it just gave him an idea.

"This guy said the Reference Room, so maybe that's my first lead."

He made a quick look for anything else, and did notice there was another security box. It might be the one he needed to open.

He left and decided to look into the rooms but he wanted to be quick about it. He went into another lobby room. A table was in the center and a book laid on it. It was another diary, and it read:

_"Mitchel's dissertation made it into a magazine! I'm so overjoyed! I knew when he joined the same class as me he'd turn into a prodigy! I also found out me and him have the same birthdays! I use my birthdate as a security code, I think I should change it..._

"Guess you ain't gonna tell it aren't you?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

He left and went to the other two doors from himself, the last door was wide open. It was an office, he skimmed the room, and then he went to a desk. A key was on it.

"Key for John Keith's room."

"And where the hell is that?" Ichigo said.

He put it in his pocket. He went to a table, a notebook was on it. Ichigo picked it up and read through it:

_"Time's are changing, our current laws are getting useless, we must surpass the "Father" of our law, and look for the true answer..."_

Ichigo decided to go back to the first floor since he had not yet; he went down the stairs and went to the left, he looked at the first door which was the "Faculty Room" and went in. A few rows of tables were in it they were once for the staff that worked there. He walked around them to find anything. A name plate was on one of them "Stacie Lizzy" and a key was next to it. It was for the "Infirmary."

"Ah, so there's a Nurse's Room of sorts."

He set the notebook down and went to the other doors of the first floor. He opened one and went in. It wasn't a lobby per say but looked more like a storage, it had rows of rolling chairs in line. There was a desk with a paper, he went to it and it had a list of names:

"Criminal Law: John Keith

Civil Law: Andrew Robinson

International Law: Cyndi Peterson

Criminology: Franz Moore

Philosophy of Law: Leftie Loofus

Legal History: Ray Twain

Comparative Jurisprudence: Eugene McGuire

Nurse: Stacie Lizzie

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the name for "Leftie Loofus." Poor guy. He might needed to remember these names at some point. The infirmary was next door so he went there. He used the key and unlocked it.

There were two beds, some cases containing different kinds of drugs and the nurse's desk. He went through them. There was a key inside the desk and it was for "Parlor".

"They have a Parlor room? why would they have that?" Ichigo said confused.

He did another look and found nothing so he left. He went back upstairs to the 2nd floor and tried all the doors. Then he found the Parlor.

"Yes!" He said proudly. He went in, his head high up.

There wasn't much, he expecting it to be a sort of shop for hair, or clothes like in a mall, yet it wasn't. What could be in here? There was a desk at the back, something was on it. This time not a diary, it looked like a type of 'wire" looped in together. They almost looked like numbers.

"Interesting I guess, but what is this supposed be to be? a display of art?"

It had a label: "Ray Twain."

"Oh I see. So it was made by one of the teachers here. Weird taste if you ask me."

He thought about what to do next. Then he knew.

"I should try and see if I can to his room."

He felt no need to stay longer so he left and went to the 3rd floor and found it. He looked around and found another security box.

Ichigo decided to randomly punch in numbers. After much trying it wasn't getting anywhere...till he punched in numbers 2515.

"Woah, that actually worked?!"

He went with it and opened it. There was a key inside.

"Reference Room"

"That's next." He smiled.

The room was on the first floor and he was on his way, he made it to the staircase...

He fell, something had pushed him.

"Wahhh!"

He collapsed hard on the floor. His body was screaming.

"Damn...that hurt like hell." He squinted his eyes onto the staircase to see what just pushed him.

"Hey, anyone there?"

And there was, a person. It was a boy who looked like he was over 19.

"Just what the hell you doing here?" The boy demanded.

**TO BE CONT.**


	8. A Monster, AM I?

**Keep the reviews coming they make me happy in my pantz! 3**

* * *

Ichigo strained his eyes to see the person who pushed him over the stairs, he already didn't like this guy.

"I said, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" The young man demanded.

The boy, who looked about over 21, had black messy hair that was shoulder length, his eyes were a beautiful blue. He was about a foot shorter than Ichigo. He wore a black jacket, a red shirt underneath and dark jeans. His expression was cold.

"Tch, you some punk thinking you can wander here as you want? Show some respect." He spat.

A vein on Ichigo's temple popped. "ME? Who're you calling me a punk?! Who's the shadier one here? ME who's unarmed,... or the guy who just pushed me down the stairs and could've killed me. Do the math, asshole."

He wasn't fazed by his insult. He folded his arms and looked at the floor.

"Then explain the weapons."

"What?"

Ichigo looked down, he hadn't noticed the tools he took from one of the rooms had fell out of his pocket and onto the floor. He jerked his attention back to the boy.

"Tch, idiot. They're not weapons, I'm just using them in case I need to break into something. And-" He paused, and stood up straight.

"I'm looking for someone." He stated.

He still did not stir.

"What's your name, then?" He asked, this time in a little softer tone.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm looking for a guy who used to come to school here." He gave the most honest tone and expression he could muster up.

"I'm not here to rob anything, and I can't leave till I find him."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Damn it what do you want, a permit? Okay now, I've told you, now tell me who _you are."_

The young man walked down the staircase, and got up to him face to face.

"My name is Tensa. But call me "T", since that was my nickname when I came to school here. I've already graduated and I wanted to come look around and take a look back at some memories."

Ichigo raised a brow.

"T? THAT'S your name? I feel_ so_ sorry for you." Ichigo snickered sarcastically.

"Yours is Strawberry, right? You're one to talk, punk."

_WHY YOU LITTLE-! _ Ichigo mentally made an image in his mind where he was punching T. But he held back. He was not one to start fights.

_What a snotty brat._

"Well, I guess I can believe you, for now. I'll let you slide, as long as you don't go stealing crap. Screw you later."

He flipped his hair and went downstairs and disappeared.

"God, what's his problem? He didn't even apologize for almost breaking my neck. He pisses me off." Ichigo grumbled.

He took some deep breaths to calm himself down, then he picked up the tools he dropped and put them back into his pockets.

"Now where to?...oh yeah, Reference Room."

It was only a few feet aways from him. He took out the key and unlocked it.

"Man, I've been through so much just to get to this place and then HE shows up and almost kills me and I'd never find this guy." He moaned.

...

He went in, and it almost looked more like a library. He expected it to look like the previous rooms. Only two long rows of book cases were in it. A couple of tables were on the left. One book was on one.

"More books, eh?"

He picked it up.

_"They say that people who despise others who think similar to themselves, or get into certain situations,_

_Are by some fate, are meant to meet at some time in their life._

_Sometimes they can hide their true colors._

_You may act like you hate them, but deep down you hold a compassion for them."_

"This is really similar to that book I read back at the hotel." Ichigo thought out loud.

He set it back on the table.

"Well, if you don't like someone, just don't like them." He shrugged.

He went to the other side of the room, there was a desk with another book and behind it a painting of a man who lived centuries ago.

He looked through the book.

"...This...is a book that contains a list of books that have been borrowed."

He went behind the check-out desk and took a closer look at the painting.

"George Whythe"

The founder of America's laws and one of the signers of the Declaration of Independence."

There was something a little off about the framing of the painting, it was tilted.

"Hey...one of the screws holding this is loose."

Ichigo took out the screwdriver from his jacket pocket. He took out all the screws from the frame and set it on the floor. There were numbers written on the wall.

"1674"

"Is this one of the passcodes? that would be awesome if it was."

There was a pen on the desk and he took it and wrote the numbers onto his palm.

"I think I'm good for now."

He picked up the screwdriver, only to have it slip from his hand, breaking into two.

"You gotta be kidding me."

So no screwdriver and he was with one less tool.

"I'll just go get another one from the tool box upstairs." He suggested.

He left the room and went to the 2nd floor, and went to the tool box. He looked through for anything that was stronger. There was a crowbar.

"You're coming with me."

He didn't know which of the security boxes the passcode would open, so he went to the 3rd floor and went to the last room on the right side hallway where he remembered where one of them was, in the corner. He punched the number in. It unlocked.

"Yeahhh!" Ichigo said happily. He put the key into his pocket.

It was the key for the Lecture Hall.

He was about to get to the door...When something _slammed _against it from the outside!

The sudden movement made Ichigo jump back. A familiar chill went down his spine.

"What...what made the door move?!"

He backed away.

"It" revealed itself, it was alive and kicking the door...

"No..." Ichigo whispered fearfully.

The thought to be dead monster showed itself. It's eyes glowed ever bright in the darkness, it growled softly. It's taunting smile was as insane as ever.

"Oh Kiiing, I've missed you dearly." It teased.

"But...BUT HOW? I KILLED YOU!" Ichigo cried.

"A few pokes from a measly knife could never take me down."

Ichigo saw the bloodstains on it's jacket, they were still there, but under the torn clothing where he fatally stabbed him where he should've wounded him...were completely gone.

"How about I return those "pokes" back to you?" The monster threatened.

"How about you go screw yourself!?" Ichigo insulted.

It was time to get out of there, he ran around one of the tables, the monster jumped and tried to slash him with its claws but missed. Ichigo as fast as he could and made it to the door, and slammed it shut. The monster kicked and banged against it, Ichigo held on tight to the door knob, if it made it out he was in big trouble, worse; he'd be dead meat.

"What I do? What I do? What I do?"

He tried to think of something to that could block the door...

"Maybe I can lock it!"

He knew he didn't have a key for this door, but he had to give it a shot. He pulled one out and inserted it into the hole.

It locked.

Ichigo released the doorknob, the monster on the other side kept kicking it, but it wasnt getting through. Finally it stopped.

It was now dead quiet.

"Did he give up?" Ichigo panted.

He waited for few good minutes, it seemed to have stopped entirely.

Ichigo clenched his fists.

"Just...WHY...how did it get here? This place is miles away from the hotel, how did it manage to follow me?!"

He plopped himself against the wall and slid to sit on the floor.

"I just...don't understand it all."

**_"You're a monster, Ichigo. Get the hell away from me."_**

The intense pain he felt from the hotel, had returned.

"GAHHHH!"

He cradled his head with his hands, trying to soothe it away, but it was getting worse. Then it finally stopped.

"Just..stop it."

He set his arms and head onto his knees and wrapped himself tight.

"I just...need a moment." He said to himself.

He sat there for half an hour, and cleared his thoughts as best he could. Then he finally raised his head.

"T...I should warn him, he needs to get out of here. I don't want him to go through what Rukia went through."

**TO BE CONT.**


	9. A Have Not?

**Sorry for the bit of a wait, I had things to do and procrastination hit me.**

* * *

It was time to get moving.

Ichigo took a deep breath, he titled his head up. The he put one palm onto the floor to pull the rest of himself up.

"That just really sucked." He pouted.

He was feeling somewhat better. He stopped shaking and his breathing was more steady. He looked at the door ahead of him, there was not a single sound to be heard from it. He leaned an ear against it. Nothing.

"This is risky, but maybe I should check."

He took out the key for the door he used not long ago. He quietly as he could inserted it into the hole and opened it ajar.

He peered inside, and gasped. The monster was gone.

He now opened the door all the way and walked in, the table that had been untouched for years was now in shambles, as well as the other furniture. Papers were scattered all over the floor, claw marks were scratched onto the walls.

"As much I would love to think this is a good thing, I can't chill yet. I gotta find T." He picked up the pace to find the young man.

"We met on the first floor, he might still be there."

He made it to the end of the staircase, and looked down both the hallways.

"Hey T! Are you here!?"

Ichigo noticed some double doors that faced outwards to the entry doors.

"Hey, I don't think I've checked those yet."

Then he remembered he found the key to the Lecture Hall.

"Gotta try."

He pulled it out and surely, it unlocked.

It was another hallway of course, and on the left side there was a staircase. There were three doors on the right. He tried opening them but they were locked.

Except the last one. Ichigo heard some noise. It sounded like people were talking inside. He went in.

T was standing in front of a TV, not paying any mind to Ichigo, who just entered the room

He let out a breath of relief.

_Thank god, he's okay._

T continued to listen to the tv.

_(Applause)_

_"Dear students, friends, parents, and faculty, thank you all for coming today._

_Today we celebrate our success in achieving our diplomas, we've worked so hard. Today is the first step where we hatch out of the egg and into full grown adults. We all owe a great debt to this school. A toast to our futures!"  
_

Ichigo slowly walked up to T beside him. T finally turned his head and faced him but said nothing.

"Hey, how did you get in here? wasn't this room locked?" Ichigo said curiously.

"You an idiot? I have a few tricks up my sleeves to get into the rooms." T said.

"An "idiot" am I? Says the one who doesn't seem to have a good enough brain and didn't graduate." Ichigo retorted back.

T said nothing. Ichigo peered over the television.

"So what was that you were watching? A graduation video?" Ichigo asked.

T let out a sigh. "Yeah. It's been three years since this video was filmed."

Ichigo blinked. "What? three years?"

T formed a smirk.

"Yes. I was really starting to miss this place so I came to look around. Funny though that even it's been abandoned, it hasn't changed too much. It's the way just like when I was taking my classes here."

He stretched his arms and popped his knuckles.

"I decided to take a break from my studying and came here to watch the video. It's been very nostalgic for me."

Ichigo only stared at him, confused.

"You...You came here, yet you're still studying? What happened?"

T turned one eye to him.

"I didn't make it captain obvious. I don't really know why either. So I decided to keep studying at home."

Then Ichigo saw him express something he hadn't before; a soft and gentle smile, they were sad and somber.

"This next time I take the test, it'll be my 6th turn. Being a lawyer has been my dream since I was a kid. I was really happy I got accepted here and I felt one step closer to achieving it all, yet I didn't. My instructors were some of the most supportive people I had, they always had my back. Next time I will make it."

Ichigo was silent for a moment.

"Well, I am glad for you, to see you're so determined I really am...But T..." He stopped mid sentence, he didn't know the best way to tell him.

"Yeah, what is it?" T now fully faced him.

"I'd hate to break the steam for you, but its dangerous here, you need to get out."

"What? What makes you think you're the boss?"

"I'm not I swear! Man how should I put it?" Ichigo scratched his head nervously.

"There's.. a monster running lose around here, it's tried to kill me several times and if it sees you, it'll come for you next."

T only looked at him like was insane. "Man...You're crazier than I thought, dude. Even brats don't believe in that bull crap. Get some professional help, seriously."

Ichigo grunted in irritation.

"And you have serious issues making fun of older people, stop being an ass-wipe. I'm 5 years older than you!" Ichigo said in a matter of fact.

T's eyes returned to it's cold glare.

"Hey watch it. Do NOT pick a fight with me." He warned. "I'm a soon to be lawyer and I'm not gonna let anyone stop me."

T shoved Ichigo aside and left. Ichigo's blood was boiling.

"Man, he won't budge."

Then he rubbed his temple.

"But in a way I guess I can't force him. He reminds me of how I was in high school a bit."

* * *

...

_"Hey Uryu! I have something awesome to tell you!" _Ichigo chirped happily, it was for the first time in years, he had felt good and was worth something.

_"What is it? You sound like a kid who's had one piece of cake too many." _Uryu teased.

_"Ha ha, funny!" _Ichigo had genuinely laughed at his teasing, since he was in a good mood. _"I made it in; I made it to the university of medicine!" _He announced.

_"No way! I'm happy for you! If I ever need a patch work, could you give me a discount?"_

_"Err, I don't know, I don't think they would let me." _Ichigo chuckled.

_"Nah, it's fine. My dad's a doctor and he'd let me off easily if I got hurt badly. But seriously, that is awesome!"_

_"Thanks man. You and Orihime have been my only family aside from my mom who's been there for me. I don't think I could've gain the confidence without you all."_

_..._

* * *

Ichigo sat on one of the tables, in deep thought, replaying the flashback. He put one palm into his forehead and furrowed his brows. Now the light feeling of heartbreak was starting to pour in.

"What was I thinking?"

He knew if he sat for too long, another panic attack would creep up or he would start to feel depressed. He had to make a move on. He decided to look around the room. There was a bulletin board on the wall, and it had a wrinkled up piece of paper. It was nothing of any significance. Something was highlighted, some numbers. He squinted to see, someone had marked a birthdate.

"06-19"

"I'll bet that's another code." He looked closer.

"Printed by Cyndi Peterson"

"And maybe that's where I need to go next."

So he left and went to the 3rd floor. It was the first door on the right, the door was unlocked. He memorized the numbers to punch in for the security code.

It unlocked, and it held some key to one of the lecture rooms. He took it and put it into his jacket pocket. He went downstairs and headed back to the Lecture Hallway. He tried the door that was next to the one he and T were, it was jammed up; then he tried the next one, and it unlocked.

He looked around, the room had some long lengthed tables and rolling chairs beside them. Then he noticed a piece of paper was on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.

It was another one of the same scraps of notebook paper he found in his apartment. He read:

_"I knew I lacked the honesty and talent to be here, I'm a pathetic loser. I'm such a have-not._

_And worst of all, I was too stupid to admit it."_

Ichigo pulled the paper down, and tilted his head to the floor.

""A pathetic loser,'" and a ""Have-not'". He thought out-loud.

"But...I'm not like that entirely..."

His head started to hurt again, more worse than ever before. He thought it was going to split into two. Then his body began to ache.

"Augh! Not again..." He winced.

_What's going on? Now my body is hurting? _

_!?_

Ichigo began to feel something, something coming up his throat, like bile. He coughed it down then coughed it up.

"What the...what is this?"

In his hand was a spongy-white liquid. It was there, then gone.

Then, he looked at the room. The room was in shambles, like a bomb had gone off.

"What...happened here?!"

He turned to the side.

**The Monster stood in front of him.**

It grabbed him by the throat.

"GACK!"

It growled viciously at him. The monster only looked at him with a cold glare instead of it's usual insane grin. It's grip was dead tight. Ichigo tried to pry it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"You!...you damn monster...why do you keep chasing me...WHY..."

He was struggling to breathe, his eyes rolled and passed out. The monster let go and let him drop to the floor. Ichigo's expression showed pain from the attack.

"Ichigo...when will you ever learn...I'm in just as much pain as you are..." The monster spoke sofly, and sadly.

Then he disappeared into the hallways.


End file.
